PAN
by Petronia-Reznor
Summary: Inspirado en la pelicula May. Luego de la partida de Goku, Pan se ha convertido en una extraña, muy, muy extraña persona.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno, este fic esta basado (ojalá mucho) en una película llamada May, de la cual lamentablemente no conozco el final (:'( algún día será), deberían verla es la única película de supuesto terror que me agrada, y lo hace de sobremanera._**

**PAN**

A pesar de lo raro que pareciera, la persona que mas se afectó con la desaparición de Goku fue su nieta Pan… luego de ese extraño suceso comenzó a alejarse cada vez más de todo el mundo… sus padres notaron su ausencia, pero no se preocuparon y culparon de esto a la edad (O.o a quien me recuerdan)… su abuela lo notó pero culpaba a algún chico que no le prestaba atención… Bra lo notó y culpó al hecho de que ya para sus 14 años empezaba a preocuparse de su apariencia física a la que nunca le había prestado atención… Trunks lo notó pero tenía tantas juntas de trabajo, tantos partidos de golf y tantos papeles por revisar que pronto lo olvidó… Goten también lo notó y decidió ayudarle a entrenarse para que olvidara lo que le estaba pasando por la mente y que no le confeso, pero estaba tan fuera de forma que tuvo que olvidar ese plan…

Así Pan se alejo cada vez más y más de la gente… buscaba en el mundo alguien que la hiciera sentir como la hacia sentir su abuelito, es decir entendida y querida… porque podía ser que sus padres la amaran mucho y la abrazaran y la consintieran, pero no la hacían sentir importante, muchas veces sentía que su opinión no importaba… y por eso se alejo de ellos…

Su abuela… era una mujer histérica… y en estos momentos que se sentía tan mal, ella no ayudaba en lo más mínimo… los gritos y los llantos hicieron que se alejara de ella…

Sus "amigos" de la escuela, eran lo más superficiales que existía… no pensaban en nada más que en personas a quien conquistar, en como se veían, cuanto pesaban, como lucían, quienes eran mejores que ellos y todas esas banalidades que la hastiaban… por eso decidió dejarlos a un lado…

Así, que para combatir esa soledad que sentía robó una foto del álbum familiar en la que se encontraba el abuelito… la puso en una hermosa cajita que había hecho con sus propias manitos y empezó a contarle sus aventuras, también empezó a pedirle algún consejo… y él empezó a dárselos… y lo mejor de todo era que empezaron a funcionar…

Y Pan se transformo en una persona realmente extraña… que no entabla conversaciones con nadie excepto de las necesarias… de todas maneras no veía la necesidad de hacerlo…

Pero su vida empezó con un pequeño cambio el día en que después de varios volvió a ver a su amado Trunks…

_Notas de la autora:_

_Capitulo cortito, porque quise subirlo con el afán de seguirlo ya que si lo dejo en la computadora seguro que de ahí no se mueve…_

_Espero que les agrade esto que intento hacer, y les regalo un pedacito de canción que suena en estos momentos._

**_Yeah I've been seeing them strip to the bone in the mirror on the wall  
Seeing her swallow him whole like it's not me at all  
She holds out her hands and I follow her down to my knees  
And the sucking inside insatiable smiles  
"you will forget yourself in me... "_**

_Pedacito de la canción watching me fall de la mejor banda del mundo The Cure, de un álbum llamado Pornography._

_Cuídense mucho. _


	2. Se que nunca fuiste mia

**Bueno, los capítulos van a ser cortitos, así es mucho más fácil actualizar, quedo como decente aunque puede ser el efecto de la peste que no me deja pensar las cosas con claridad.**

**Cuidense mucho**

_**Se que nunca fuiste mía, ni lo haz sido ni lo eres.. pero de mi corazón un pedacito tu tienes**_

Pan se encontraba sentada en una silla del parque observando la vida pasar y alimentando a las palomas que se acercaban, así era su vida, sin preocupaciones, ya con todo el dinero que heredaría de su abuelo no tendría que molestarse en trabajar nunca.

Le encantaba sentarse en esa silla a mirar a las personas pasar, a todos esos rostros hermosos que le dejaban una mirada de ¿lastima? Y seguían su camino… Le gustaba admirar las partes hermosas de cada persona… porque la mayoría tenía una parte del cuerpo que era realmente preciosa… algo que les envidiaba y le gustaría poseer… pero al final después de buscar y buscar se daba cuenta de que ninguno era totalmente hermoso… solo tenían alguna parte esplendorosa pero nadie era perfecto…

Pero como es la vida, más se tardo la **ahora** mujer de cabellos negros en pensar esto, cuando alguien con el que había soñado desde niña se le apareció… el también **ahora** hombre de cabellos lilas y ojos azules se encontraba caminando por el parque… Pan se emocionó… llevaba años sin ver a Trunks… y ese sentimiento que había aparecido desde que era niña al parecer aún no había desaparecido… y ahí estaba… el único ser perfecto… un ángel mandado por dios para demostrarle que nada era imposible…

Pan observó como se sentó en la hierba, sacaba un cigarrillo y empezaba a fumar… algo de esa visión atrajo mucho a la mujer… jamás en toda su (patética) existencia había visto en alguien unas manos tan hermosas… sentía unas ganas inmensas de tocarlas… de sentirlas… de dejar que recorrieran por completo su cuerpo…

El joven terminó su cigarrillo, se levanto y siguió su camino… no notó aquellos ojos que lo miraban fijamente desde hace algunos minutos… no notó la esperanza que le daba otra vez a la dueña de esa mirada… no notó los miles de sentimientos que hizo que volvieran a aparecer –y con más fuerza- con solo dejarse volver a ver…

Un suspiro abandonó el cuerpo de Pan pareciendo por un momento –solo por un momento- como si en verdad estuviera viva… estaba tan conmocionada que ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente ir y saludarlo, preguntarle si aún la recordaba… estaba tan feliz que pensó que para como estaba su vida las cosas podían solo mejorar…

_Abuelito, abuelito… adivina a quien vi hoy_

…

_A Trunks abuelito, lo recuerdas? Recuerdas cuando fuimos juntos a buscar la esferas del dragón por todo el universo?_

…

_Es tan perfecto abuelito… no es como los otros que solo tiene una partecita de su cuerpo hermosa… él es completamente perfecto…_

…

_Que dices abuelito?... Crees que debería?..._

…

_Esta bien abuelito, debes tener razón…_


End file.
